I Wanna Rock!
by millas14
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a rocker, and yet her mother sends her to a prim and uptight school where all things rock are forbidden. Can she change the mind of the school, and bring rock into the hearts of all? and what is she feeling for her new friend? Yuri SakuIn
1. Day Damn One

Alright here's my newest venture. I got this idea from a very brief thought. R&R and Enjoy! Rated M for a reason!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." Sakura Haruno sweat dropped as her mother held up her new school uniform, "No, Sakura. Your new school requires you to wear a uniform, and this is it." The uniform consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with black trim, and a calf-length black pleated skirt. "And, why am I going to this place again?" Sakura took on a snide tone, "Because we need to break you of your rebellious attitude, and this school will help"

"Rebellious attitude? Mom, how in the hell can **I** be called 'rebellious'? I don't have tattoos, I don't have more than one piercing in each ear, I don't smoke, and I get straight A's. How in the hell can I be called rebellious?" she nearly screamed, "Language! And it's that trash you listen to. At this school, only classical music is allowed," Sakura's mother took on a dreamy tone, "Bach, Beethoven, Bram, Mozart."

"The stuff I listen to is classic! It's all classic!"

"Enough, Sakura. You're going and that's that. Now get dressed and get going!" Sakura grumbled something as she took the offending uniform and went to change. She showered, brushed her teeth, went through her entire morning routine, and started to pack her things into her book bag, "Give me a fucking backpack any day," she grumbled as she stuffed in her books, pens, cell, iPod, and lunch.

"Alright bye mom!" she called, _'Try not to have too much fun.'_

She made her way down the street and took the bus to the school. She climbed off and soon found herself staring at the front of the school. Needless to say, it was plain. Made of brick, with a clock in the center tower. "You have got to be kidding me." She looked around at all the students, they all walked upright, carrying themselves with pride. The girls were wearing the same uniform as her, and the men wore a simple black uniform, nothing special, "Did I somehow take a bus to Amish country?"

Sakura made her way through the courtyard, still looking around. She saw several people curled up on the grass or under one of the few trees, either reading or practicing an instrument, such as the violin. "Uh…. huh" She entered through the doors and made a B-line for the principal's office. She knocked on the door, "Come in." a stern voice said, she opened the door and went inside.

She was in a spacious office, it had green carpeting, and books lined all the walls. There was a phonograph in one corner that was playing pleasant classical music. Sakura looked at the sole desk in the room, there was a blonde sitting there. She looked stern, and she had a chest that could suffocate anyone who dared go near.

"Can I help you?" she asked, almost annoyed, "Uh- yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student." Sakura stuttered, the blonde slammed her hand down on her desk, "You will **not** use slang in my school. You mean to say, 'Yes, I am Sakura Haruno.' Got it?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Sakura was taken aback, 'What crawled up her ass?'

"Good, now that we have that straightened out, I am Tsunade, your new principal. Have a seat." She gestured to the chair in front of her. The pinkette sat, "Stop slouching!" She shot up straight, "Here at Konoha Academy we take pride in ourselves. Modesty is strongly encouraged, and we work to stamp out anything we find offensive." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "And the thing we enforce to most, is abstinence. Let us have a look at your schedule, shall we?"

The blonde produced a small piece of paper, "So you have signed up for, Music, Home-ec, Math, Biology, and Literature. Alright, your first class starts in fifteen minuets, room 204, math. Don't be late." Tsunade handed Sakura her schedule and she eased out of the room. "I'm doomed." Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her first class.

The classroom was empty, save for the teacher. She looked to be about 26 with short dark hair, "Can I help you?" she asked, "Yes," Sakura cringed at the formality, "I am Sakura Haruno, I am the new student." She handed the woman her papers, "Ok then, Haruno-san, I'm Shizune, your math teacher, and you can drop the proper grammar until class starts." She smiled, and Sakura let forth a sigh of relief, "Thanks, I might've died if I had to be prim much longer."

"Well, just take a seat and relax until class starts." Sakura went to about the middle of the classroom and sat down. She fished out her iPod and was about to turn it on when Shizune snatched it up, "Hey!"

"I just need to be sure the content is appropriate." The dark haired woman scrolled to the artists' section and looked over Sakura's music, her face slowly twisting as she looked at the band names, "Megadeth? Papa Roach? Disturbed? Barenaked Ladies? What kind of trash is this?" Shizune almost screeched, "It's rock." Sakura said simply, Shizune's face was contorted in a form of anger and disgust, "I assumed your mother told you we only allow classical music in our school. You will get this back after class, at which point you are to never take it out of your bag. And I want a thousand word essay on how this kind of filth is destroying our society." Shizune turned on her heel and placed the iPod in her desk drawer.

After a moment, the door opened again and two more girls came in, one was blonde with a perfectly formed body, and the other was a shy looking girl with long black hair, "Morning, Shizune-sama." The blonde spoke; she looked in Sakura's direction, "New girl?"

"Yep. But be careful, she's a delinquent." Shizune glared at the pinkette, the friendliness gone, "A-A d-delinquent?" the shy girl asked, "Yeah, look at some of her music." Shizune handed the blonde the confiscated mp3 player, and she scrolled through it, "What in the world? Well, we can only hope she can be turned around. Come on, Hinata-chan, let's introduce ourselves." The two made their way to Sakura's desk, the blonde held out her hand, "Hi,"

_'Great, she's perky.'_ Sakura groaned inwardly, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, the class president." Sakura shook her hand, and then reached for the shy one, "I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Wait, Hyuuga? As in the Hyuugas who are so rich they can buy and sell my ass ten times over, Hyuuga?" No sooner had Sakura spoke, a tennis ball connected with her head, she rubbed the spot and glared at Shizune, "Language!"

"U-Uh y-yeah." Hinata blushed, "And we're going to be your new friends! So if you ever need anything, just let us know! And I already checked, we're in all your classes." Ino wrapped one arm around Sakura's neck, and the other around Hinata's, "We'll be like Alexandre Dumas' Three Musketeers!" The bell rang and the three took their seats, 'I doubt I'm gonna survive this place.'

xxxxx

After an hour of agony in math, the bell rang, and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were on their way to their second period music class, "At least now I can do something I actually enjoy!" Sakura sighed, "Oh, you like music?" Ino asked, "Do you play anything?"

"Guitar, Bass, and on occasion I've done drums."

"Wh-What's a bass?" Hinata asked, Ino looked equally as puzzled, "It's a guitar you play with two fingers instead of a pick."

They opened the door to the music room, and Sakura's spirit all but broke. Her eye started to twitch as she looked around. Chellos, violins, symbols, brass, and not an amp in sight. "Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, "What time did you say school let out?"

"Th-Three." Hinata said, "Damn." Sakura was met with another tennis ball, she looked up at the music teacher. She was about thirty, with long curled black hair, and red eyes, "Language, young lady."

"You'll have to forgive her, Kurenai-sensei, she's new. And a delinquent." Ino spoke up, "Oh for god's sake," another ball, "Don't use the lord's name in vain."

"I'm not a fu-" Sakura stopped and checked her words as Kurenai held another ball at the ready, "I'm not a delinquent! My taste in music doesn't make me rotten!" Sakura rubbed her head where the ball had hit, "And what kind of music is that, Haruno-san?"

"Mostly classic rock and metal. Y'know, Areosmith, Guns n Roses, that kinda stuff." Sakura shrugged, "Well, you won't find that here. Now pick an instrument and have a seat."

xxxxx

Sakura guessed that tennis balls were standard issue for teachers. She had been pelted by a couple more in music after a few misplaced 'fucks' were shouted after her screw-ups with the violin, and only one in her other classes when she was having trouble with some of the material. After the final bell had rung, she exchanged info with Ino and Hinata and hightailed it to the bus stop.

Once the bus stopped, Sakura shot up from her seat and bolted from the vehicle. She ran down the street and burst through the door. She kicked off her shoes and threw a quick, "Hi mom" before dashing up the stairs and throwing the violin she was supposed to practice into a pile of clothes and made a grab for her guitar. She cranked up the amp and played a long riff, releasing a sigh of pleasure when she finished and fell back onto her bed.

"How was your day?" Her mother was in the doorway, "They say war is hell. Well, they've never been to Konoha Academy." Her mother chuckled, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. What's this?" she went over and picked up the violin case, "An instrument of evil. And part of my homework." Her mother opened the case, "Oh, I remember when I learned to play the violin. I loved it so much."

"You want it? Take it. I've got my love right here." Sakura held up her guitar, "Only thing I need to play this are my fingers."

"Knock it off, Sakura. A little culture may do you some good."

"I'm all for culture, but this is torture. I swear each time a bow touches strings my ears start to bleed." Sakura cringed, "Whatever, just do your homework then come down for dinner."

Her mother left and Sakura picked up her new most hated possession, "Crap."

* * *

Alright there you have it. Review! And yes, most of those bands are my favs.


	2. Day Damn Two

Alright, here's the next one. Oh, and a bit of foreshadowing, Hinata almost dies. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Sakura jerked awake the next morning when her cell phone went off, "What?" she groaned into it, "And a good morning to you too, sunshine."

"What do you want, Temari?"

"You were supposed to call me yesterday."

"I got tied up, so sue me."

"Whatever. Hey, that guy called back about the gig on Saturday." Sakura shot up, "And?"

"We're in." Temari said exited, "Bitchin'."

"Oh, and how's that new school working out for ya?"

"It's not. There's no rock, the principal has some kinda stick up her ass, you can't use slang, and I keep getting tennis balls thrown at my head!" Sakura fell back, "I did meet a couple of nice people though. And get this, one of them is a Hyuuga!"

"Shut up. Any chance you can get us a grant for some better stuff?"

"I just met her yesterday, I'm not going to get money out of her." She glanced at the clock, "Woops, gotta go, or I'll miss my bus. I'll see ya at practice tonight." Sakura hung up and started to get ready. After she showered and packed, she went downstairs and ate quietly with her mother before going to the bus stop.

On her way, a purple convertible pulled up next to her, "Hey, Sakura-chan!" It was Ino and Hinata. "Hey, Ino-san, Hinata-san. What's up?" Sakura approached the car and took her earphones out, "Nothing, we were just on our way to school and thought we'd offer you a ride since it was on the way."

'Is she always this perky?'

"Want one?"

"Yeah, why not." Ino smiled and unlocked the door, although, Sakura just hefted herself up and over the frame and plopped into the backseat. "What?" she chuckled at the other girls' expression, "There was a door, y'know."

"Yeah, but this is faster. Are we gonna go, or what?" Ino shook her head and started to drive off. "So, Sakura-chan, wanna come over to my place after school to work on our music homework?" the blonde asked, "Can't. Got band practice tonight."

"Oh, you're in a band? How fun! What kind of music do you do? Tchikovsky?"

"You're joking, right?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Try something more on the modern side."

"Oh, so you do the extreme stuff. I have to admit, I've dabbled a bit in there myself. Much to my parents' dismay. Hinata-chan too."

"Oh, really? Do tell." The pinkette sat up, "Yeah," Ino sounded ashamed, "I once listened to Hans Zimmer. Never do that again." Sakura blinked, "Alright, that tears it. Tonight, you two are coming with me to practice. And don't give me any bullshit about the violin. Doh!" Sakura made a noise when Hinata bopped her on the head with a rolled up magazine, "This is a G rated car, Sakura-chan!" Ino snapped.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Sakura asked as she sat back, rubbing her head, both girls jumped at the question, and Ino nearly hit a street pole, "O-Of course we are!" Hinata shouted, her face redder than a tomato, "A-Aren't you?"

"Nope." Sakura said simply, again, Ino almost hit a street pole, "You slept with a boy?!" Ino shrieked, "Nope." The pinkette said again, "Y-You took yourself?!" Hinata almost whispered, "Nope. But you're getting warmer."

"A girl?!" they both nearly broke the windshield with the pitch of their voices, "Yep." Ino was having a hard time keeping her mind on the road, "B-But then, th-that means y-you're…" Hinata stuttered, "Gay? Yep." Hinata and Ino were dumbfounded, "Lost my virginity to my friend Temari. You'll meet her tonight."

"Wh-Wha…? H-How…?" Hinata stammered, "How? Well, we started off by falling back onto her bed, and then…"

"Too much info!"

"Couldn't walk straight for a week." Sakura sighed as she remembered the night, "Oh dear god!" Ino breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Sakura-chan." After they had piled out of the vehicle Ino got straight up into Sakura's face, "In the future, if and when I give you a ride, I'll thank you to keep conversation G rated. No talk about sex, no swearing, and none of that other debauchery. I don't mind what your orientation is, but I don't want to even think about two girls having…marital relations."

"Oh come on, Ino-san, can you honestly tell me you've never thought about what it'd be like to be with another chick? To just," Sakura took on a more sexual tone, "press your naked bodies together, be groped, to be…kissed?" Without warning, Sakura gently pressed her lips to Ino's. After the briefest of seconds, she pulled away, both Ino's and Hinata's eyes were the size of saucers, "See ya in class. Ino-chan." Sakura brushed past the still paralyzed blonde, and equally paralyzed Hyuuga.

"D-Did she just…" Ino finally spoke, Hinata nodded, "I think…I am going… to kill her." The blonde said calmly.

She and Hinata made their way into the school and into Shizune's classroom. Ino instantly zeroed in on her new friend and made a B-line for her. "What was that all about?" she hissed under her breath as she sat next to the pinkette, "I don't recall giving you permission to **kiss** me!"

"Relax, Ino-chan, it was just a kiss, get over it. How about this, I'll never kiss you again." Sakura eyed the expression on Ino's face, "Unless you want me to." She winked suggestively, "I wouldn't kiss you if you suddenly grew balls and a cock!" she said that a little too loud, and was met with three balls from Shizune, "Yamanaka! I will **not** tolerate that kind of talk in my classroom!"

"S-Sorry, sensei." Ino sat down, rubbing her head, "Look, we'll talk about this later when we're away from this hell."

Pop

Another ball to Sakura's head, 'She must have super hearing or something.'

xxxxx

The rest of the day passed with few incidents. Sakura got beaned a few times in music, thanks to that goddamn violin, and Ino kept shooting her death glares. Sakura was waiting by Ino's car for the other two, and decided to call Temari to tell her about the company.

"What?" her voice spat from the other line, Sakura could distinctly hear kissing sounds coming from the backround, "Are you two at it again? Goddamn, Temari."

"Is there a reason you called, or are you just jealous I'm seeing someone other than you?"

"You wish. I just thought I should let you know that I'm bringing a couple of my new friends to practice."

"What? Why?"

"Their idea of 'extreme music' is Hans Zimmer."

"The batman guy?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, bring 'em over and I'll show 'em 'extreme music'."

"Kay, we'll be there in a few, so put some fucking pants on!" She hung up and was bobbed with a magazine again, "Bad, Sakura-chan." Hinata said. Sakura's eye started to twitch. "Alright, Sakura, so what was with defiling my lips earlier?" Ino started to tap her foot impatiently, "Well, you were so close to my face, your lips looked tasty, so I decided to partake. And I'm glad I did, we should do it again sometime." The pinkette winked. And while Ino was blushing furiously, Sakura snatched the keys from her, "Yoink. I'll drive, I know where we're going."

Ino and Hinata climbed in the back, "What?" Sakura chuckled, "I don't have a disease you know." She shook her head when the girls remained still and started the engine. She pulled out of the parking space and sped off to Temari's.

After a few minutes, they pulled up in front of a large two-story house. The three piled out of the car, and Sakura grabbed her bag. They could distinctly hear what sounded like screaming coming from the house. "Wh-What's that?" Hinata sounded worried, "Oh for god's sake! Hold this." Sakura tossed her bag to Ino and kicked the door open.

Ino and Hinata watched in awe as Sakura stormed into the house. Some indistinct yelling could be heard, as well as some hysterical laughter. A window on the second floor opened. A woman with sandy blonde hair poked her naked torso out and looked out and down at the two on the sidewalk. She brought her head back in and some more yelling was heard, ending with, "Fine! Tenny, get some pants on. We'll finish this later."

Sakura came out a moment later and grabbed her bag from Ino, "Alright, it's clear now." The two followed Sakura inside, but Sakura disappeared into the bathroom with her bag.

"So," They turned and saw the woman from before, only clothed this time, and her sandy blonde hair was tied into four pigtails, "You two are Sakura's new uptight pals, eh?" The two started to tremble under the woman's intense gaze, "Nice to meet ya." She smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Temari. The one who fucked Pinky a while ago."

Out of reflex, Hinata took out her rolled up magazine and bopped Temari on the head, "Bad, Temari-san." Temari froze, a murderous look in her eye, "What…The…Fuck…" her right eye started to twitch, and the Hyuuga realized her mistake. Just as Temari was about to strangle the poor girl, Sakura walked up behind her and dragged her back to the couch, "Down, girl," she said, "They lie in a G rated environment. Hence the reason they're here."

"Fine. Well, Sasuke should be here soon, and Tenten's getting dressed."

Ino couldn't help but stare at the pinkette, she was wearing a skin tight t-shirt that had a v-neck to show off her bust, and simple blue jeans. "Something wrong, Ino-chan?" Sakura had caught her staring, "Uh...N-No."

"Good, then have a seat, make yourselves at home."

After a few minutes, a brunette came down the stairs in an all camo outfit, "There's my baby." Ino and Hinata blushed as the brunette sat on Temari's lap and engaged her in a passionate kiss, tongues involved. Hinata nervously started to take out her magazine, "Put it away, Hinata." Sakura said, and the Hyuuga replaced the bundle.

The other two girls separated, and the brunette spoke, "Hi, I'm Tenten, nice to meet you." She shook the other's hands, whom were nervous to do so, after what they had heard, "Relax, I washed up before I came down. She didn't though." Tenten pointed to Temari, who was licking two of her fingers on her right hand, "Mm, can still taste it."

"Eww!" Ino screeched, and wiped her hands on her uniform, Hinata doing the same, "Oh lighten up," Temari said as she slit Tenten off of her, "It's only pussy juice, we all have it. Hell, I've tasted most of the juice in this room. Just let me know if you two want to taste or get tasted." She winked slyly, "I think I'm going to be sick." Ino said.

After a few more moments of Temari, Tenten, and Sakura making sexual innuendos, and Ino and Hinata shouting and blushing, and Ino staring at Sakura for long periods of time, there was a knock at the door, "There's Sasuke. Now we can finally get this party started!"

* * *

Alright, there you have it, now review! plz.


	3. Sakura's School of Rock

Alright, a shorter one this time, but here it is. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

_'It is impossible, to never tell the truth, but the reality is I'm getting away with murder.'_

Ino and Hinata were covering their ears, trying to block out the intense music the band was playing. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked, "Yeah," Ino shot back, "You. All of you. How can you call this garbage music? It doesn't even sound appealing! All there is is noise! It's all the same!"

Sakura and Temari exchanged looks, "You seriously think all rock is the same?"

"Of course!" Ino and Hinata said in unison, Sakura turned to the other two, "Alright, good practice, see ya Saturday for the gig. Temari and I have got to give these two a crash course in rock."

"Fine." Sasuke scoffed and bade his goodbyes as he left, "Mind if I stick around? I was hoping Temari-chan and I could finish what we started." Tenten asked, "Fine." Temari shrugged and pulled a blackboard out from a corner of the garage and tossed Sakura some chalk.

"Alright, you two, listen up." Temari slapped her hand on the board while Sakura was writing some stuff on the back, "I don't care where you're from, rock is **not** all the same. Now, I get where you're coming from, you've been immersed in all that classical shit – And Hyuuga, if you so much as touch that magazine, I will kill you – and have always been told that rock is for shitheads, but I'm here to tell you to take that info, and shove it up your tight little asses. Welcome to the school of rock."

Sakura shot the sandy blonde a quizzical look, "Seriously? Is that the best you can do?"

"Well, that's what it is."

"Well, thankfully Hinata-chan and I don't have to stick around for this. See you in school tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Ino and Hinata got up to leave and Ino started feeling arnoud in her pockets, "Now, where are my keys?" The blonde turned around at a jingling sound, and saw her car keys dangling off of Sakura's pinky.

"Think you might need these?"

"Ah, thanks, Sakura-chan." Ino made a grab for her keys, but the pinkette pulled them away, "Uh-uh-uh. School's still in session. Temari," she tossed the keys to the smirking blonde, "Hold onto those for me."

"Hold on a sec, you can't take my keys! I paid good money for those!" Ino yelled, "You'll get them back when we're done." Sakura turned around to go back to the board,

"You can't force me to stay here, you…you…billboard brow!" The pinkette froze, as did Temari and Tenten, only for them, it was out of fear. "Uh…oh…" they took a very wise step backwards. Sakura clenched her fists, "What was that?" she whipped around and stared Ino in the face, rage in her emerald eyes, "I-I-I-I…" Ino stuttered.

Sakura grabbed her by her shirt, "Did you just say, what I think you said?" Ino nervously nodded, and the pinkette's nostrils flared, "You have ten seconds to give me a reason not to pummel your face into mush." She raised a fist. Ino thought for a second, and a second too long, "Time's up." Sakura started to bring her fist down, and the blonde shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. When none came, she cracked one azure eye open.

Sakura's hand was less than an inch away from Ino's nose. Within half of a second, the fist dropped and Sakura smashed her lips to Ino's. Every jaw in the room hit the floor. She pulled away with a loud smack, and pushed Ino back, "Now sit down and shut the fuck up!"

"Um…What the hell just happened?" Temari was trying hard to grasp the situation, Tenten was speechless, Hinata was searching frantically for her magazine, and Ino was just staring at the pinkette, who was finishing her scribbling, with wide eyes. "Earlier I kissed her, just for the hell of it, she took it as if I had just bitch slapped her. So I figured this'd be more effective than smashing her face in."

Sakura flipped the board around, "How'd she taste?" Temari whispered, eyeing the still staring blonde up and down, "Like strawberries." Sakura turned the blackboard around, "Alright, listen up. Ino-chan. Ino-chan! Hel-lo! Earth to Ino!" Ino snapped out of her trance, "What the hell did you do that for?!" she screamed, "I thought I told you to sit down and shut up, Yamanaka. Do it, or I swear I'll kiss you again." Ino clamped her mouth shut and sat down.

xxxxx

After three hours of the three tediously explaining the differences between things like psycadelic rock and punk, power and thrash metal etc. Ino and Hinata were about to collapse. Yet through all the tedium, Ino and Hinata's attention never wavered. Well, not Hinata's at least. Ino's gaze periodically shifted to Sakura's mouth every once in a while. Not only had she been kissed twice by someone she barely knew, but she was a girl too! And the funny thing was, she liked it.

After the lecture was done, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura piled into the blonde's car. Unfortunately, no soon had Temari closed the door on them, and when they were just starting the engine, a series of very loud moans could be heard form the second floor. They could not get out of there fast enough.

"How often do they do that?" Ino asked,

"Every chance they get."

"I-Is Temari-san always that loud?" Hinata asked, "That's not Temari, she just moans, not screams. And besides, it doesn't matter who it is, but if they fuck Temari, they will scream. I did. Damn near broke the windows." Sakura stretched out in the back seat, she cracked an eye and saw Hinata search for something, "If you're searching for your magazine, Temari threw it out while you weren't looking." The Hyuuga looked back at her in surprise, then hung her head in disappointment, "And besides, it's not like saying 'fuck' is hurting anyone. Watch, fuck fuck fucketty fuck fuck. See?"

Hinata was really wishing she had her magazine. "What have I told you about keeping things G rated in my car?" Ino shouted, "Oh shove it up your ass. You can't stay 6 forever. Get with the times."

They pulled up in front of Sakura's house, "Hey, my car, my rules. Now get the fudge out!" Sakura got out on the driver's side, and leaned over the side, bringing her face close to Ino's, "Ok, fine, I'll play by your rules, only if in the very near future you'll play by mine." She winked and skipped into the house. "What is her problem?!"

"I-I th-think she l-likes you." Hinata blushed as she spoke, "What? No way. Even if she did, I wouldn't like her back. I mean, I'm not gay." Hinata looked somewhat skeptical, "What?"

"W-well, s-sometimes I've caught you staring at the other girls in the locker room." Ino blushed at the words, "I-I do not stare at other girls!"

"I-I also saw you staring at S-Sakura-chan earlier."

Ino sat rigid. _'I was staring at her, wasn't I?'_

"Oh, that was just because I was angry she kissed me again." Ino waved it off, although Hinata wasn't fully convinced, but she decided to let it rest.

xxxxx

Sakura watched from her bedroom window as Ino and Hinata drove off. Her mother was at work, and would be there for until late. Sakura sighed, "I kissed her twice. And I can't say I hated it. Far from it. God, if only I could be sure of how she felt." She plopped back on her bed and grabbed her stereo remote and clicked the play button, "Maybe Steven Tyler (1) can help me clear my head."

xxxxx

Ino parked in the driveway and went into her house. Her parents still weren't home from the flower shop, and that was a good thing. She kicked off her shoes and went up to her room. She locked the door and checked the clock, "Alright, still got three hours." She dug under her bed and pulled out a box. She popped the lid off, inside was a bottle of coke and an iPod with earphones. She opened the bottle with a hiss and took a swig from it, "Oh this beats mineral water by a long shot." She climbed onto her bed and put the earphones in her ears. She looked with a grimace at the phonograph her parents had bought her awhile ago, and more often than not, the music she played over it was a cover for her real love.

As she drank the coked and scrolled through her music, her mind drifted to Sakura, and the two kisses she had received from her earlier that day. She finally found the song she wanted and hit play, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Dave Mustaine."

* * *

(1) If you don't know who this guy is, leave right now. No joke.

Ino's got a dirty little secret!


	4. Ino's Desires

Alright, bad news folks, i probably won't be able to update until the weekend, school starts tomorrow, and until i figure out what the hell is going on, i won't be able to write that much. anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"H-How did you sleep last night, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as Sakura climbed into the back seat, "Alright, I guess. Although I didn't get very much, I was too busy masturbating to Aerosmith."

Bop

"Bad Sakura-chan! Very bad!"

Bop

"Hey! There will be absolutely **no** talking like that! I've told you this is a G rated car!" Ino shouted at the pink-headed girl, who had a scowl on her face, and a magazine still on her head. "Hinata, I swear to god…"

Bop

"Bad, Sakura-chan."

"I'm not a dog y'know!" Sakura shouted.

"What'd you bring for lunch, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, replacing her magazine, "Just a burger, a coke, and a cookie."

_'Lucky bitch!' _Ino growled inwardly, "How can you eat that garbage? Don't you know that stuff'll kill you?" she said out loud, "How? By using my teeth. And yeah, I know that, but not for another 40 years. Why? What'd you bring?"

"Only the perfect lunch, a fresh garden salad and mineral water. Delicious."

Sakura's eye started to twitch as she held in her laughter, "And you, Hinata-san?"

"Th-The same."

Just as Sakura was about to lose her composure, they pulled into the school parking lot. As they were walking up to the doors, Ino pulled Sakura off to the side, "Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you after school. Privately."

"O…k. Why?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "I just really need to ask you a couple of things. In private."

"I guess so."

"Fantastic." Ino smiled wide and skipped into the school. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

xxxxx

Sakura nursed the bruises on her head from music class as she went to meet Ino and Hinata at the car. "Hey, Ino-chan. Where's Hinata?" she looked around, but couldn't see the Hyuuga anywhere, "She's taking the bus home. Come on." Ino seemed somewhat depressed.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she climbed into the passenger's seat, "Fine, why?"

"You look depressed." The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." She threw an uneasy smile and drove off.

They drove in relative silence to the outskirts of the city, then broke off onto a dirt road that led into a forest that was on the northern side. 'Oh crap. Is she gonna snap and kill me and stash my body out here?' Sakura was visibly uncomfortable, but Ino was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

"So what are we doin out here?" The pinkette glanced to the left, "There's something I want to show you."

"I thought you wanted to talk."

Ino didn't respond. She pulled off the side of the road and got out. "Follow me." She said simply. Sakura cautiously stepped out of the car and followed the blonde through the woods, "Ino-chan, where are we going?" Ino still didn't respond.

She disappeared behind a crop of bushes. "Ino, what the hell's going on?!" Sakura shoved her way through the bushes, and found herself standing on one of the most gorgeous settings she'd ever seen. She was standing on the edge of a small pond, its water as clear as crystal, and smooth as glass. The only ripples were from a small waterfall that came off of a small cropping of rocks.

She looked around and saw Ino staring blankly into the water, "Ino, what the hell's going on?" she yelled, "Sakura-chan, what's it like?"

_'Ah crap, she's gone emo.'_

"What?"

"What's it like to not be tied down like you are. To be able to express yourself openly, not caring about what other people think?" she asked solemnly, "Alright, what the hell's is going on? And why are you so emo all of a sudden? And what is this place?"

"This is where I usually come to get away from everything." Ino sat down in the grass, "My family, school, everything. Especially that god awful music I have to listen to." Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"I absolutely loathe classical music. It's boring! My life is boring! I have to sneak soda, and meat, and all that good stuff behind my parents' backs." Sakura sat down next to the raving blonde, "Hell, even Hinata-chan thinks I'm as prim and proper as I act. She thinks I'm a vegetarian, when I can't go more than a day without some form of meat! Why is it, that you can do what you want, and not care what people think, and here I am. Plain, simple, proper Ino."

The blonde fell back, "How can I be more like you, Sakura-chan? You who are so open with yourself, going around not trying to hide your sexuality, your interests. I wish I could openly listen to the rock music I love, but I'm afraid of what my parents'll say."

"I want to be like you, Sakura-chan. I want to express myself." Ino chuckled, "Look at me, I bring you to this beautiful place and all I can talk about are my own desires." She went to sit up, but Sakura moved and pinned her down, straddling her legs, and pinning her arms by her head, "And exactly what are your desires, Ino-chan?" Ino blushed at the position, "T-To be like you."

Sakura started to lean down, "How much like me?" Ino could feel her breath on her face, "I-I-I..." Sakura's lips were mere inches away from Ino's, "Don't know." They were centimeters apart, "Then I'll tell you what, we'll start here." They connected, and Ino wasn't as shocked as she was the past two times. Her eyes started to close as Sakura released her hands and pressed her body down. Ino brought her arms up and wrapped them around the pinkette's neck, pulling her down and deeper into the kiss.

They separated after a moment for air, "That seemed different from the others." Ino was still in a daze, "I put some effort into this one." The pinkette smirked, "So what does this mean?" the blonde asked, slowly coming out of her daze, "What do you think? You're all mine now." Ino cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm gonna give you one helluva hickey, my brand for you." Sakura lent down and started to suck and nip at Ino's neck, who moaned slightly at the feeling. "S-Sakura-chan, m-my parents are gonna kill me." The pinkette gently kissed the spot she'd just marked, "No they won't."

"Yeah, they will, I'm not supposed to date until I'm 18, and I'm only 17." Ino argued, "Close enough. And besides, I'll bet that they said 'no boys' right? Well, last I checked, I'm a girl. No balls, nothing. Just a pair of tits and a pussy. So I think we can get away with this."

"There's no way they're gonna buy that! And besides…!" Ino was cut off by the pinkette's lips, "Just shut up and kiss me." She said, before rejoining their lips, "And also, my mom thinks I'm straight. And a virgin."

xxxxx

"See you tomorrow, Ino-chan." Sakura gave the blonde one last peck on the lips as she stepped out of the car, "Alright. But what do you expect me to tell my parents about this?" she pointed to the hickey on her neck, "You walked into a vacuum. Night!" she shut the door and went into the house before the Ino could respond.

"A vacuum? Really?" Ino grumbled as she pulled into the driveway, "I swear, that girl…"

'That **girl**. I still can't believe it. I **kissed** a girl! Willingly!' Ino traced a finger along her bruised lips, 'And I liked it.' She shook her head and stepped out with her book bag. She inserted her key and opened the front door, "I'm home!" she called, and hoped that her parents weren't there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't get a response. She dashed up the stairs to her room and over to her vanity. "Gotta cover this thing up." She dug through her makeup for some cover-up that matched her skin tone. She found the right one and applied it to Sakura's handiwork, "There, it's as if I never got it."

xxxxx

"Heya Temari."

"Pinky? What the hell are you doin' callin' me this late?"

"It's only eight."

"Still. I've been up all day having nonstop sex, and I'm a little tired."

"Fine, I'll let you go back to sleep, I just need you to score me two tickets to the gig this weekend."

"Yeah, alright, goodnight!" Temari slammed her phone back into the receiver, "I hope she isn't planning to bring those two wet towels." She groaned and rolled over to face the window, and a slender hand draped itself over her nude midsection, "Well since you're up." Tenten grinned and kissed her lover's shoulder, "God, again with the sex woman? Can't I get some fucking sleep?!"

"Nope."

* * *

Alright, there you have it, see ya when i see ya! review!


	5. Meeting the Parents

Alright, sorry for the wait, but as alot of you know, the first week of school is pure hell. That and my classes are insanely tedious. anyway, R&R and enjoy! oh, and i made Ino's parents uptight douches.

* * *

Sakura grumbled as her phone went off. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Alright, I got those tickets you wanted. Pick 'em up any time."

"Temari?? Sakura asked as she glanced at her clock, "It's five thirty in the fucking AM! What the hell are you doing calling me this early?!" she screamed, "Hey, because you woke me up, I didn't get any sleep! So if I don't sleep, you don't sleep."

"Why the hell is that?"

"You have absolutely **no** idea how much stamina Tenten has! She makes me look like you! Now, I'm tired, she's finally asleep, I got those tickets, pick 'em up later, I'm goin to bed so I can go to work later."

"Fine, thanks." She clicked her phone shut and turned over to go back to sleep. After another hour of tossing and turning she finally crawled out of bed and slunk to the bathroom to shower. "God I can't wait for the weekend." She groaned and she shed her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She grinned sinisterly when she thought about what happened when Ino's parents saw the hickey, "They're probably gonna be so pissed." She couldn't help but laugh at them assuming she had made out with a boy, going frantic, and having coronaries.

She shampooed her short pink locks and turned off the water. She stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She grabbed another towel and started to dry her hair as she stepped back out into her room. She jumped when she saw Ino and Hinata sitting on her bed. "What the hell are you two doing here? And Ino, why the scarf?" she asked when she regained her composure, "We need to have a little talk, Sakura-san." Ino said sternly and crossed her arms, Hinata doing the same.

"Ok, what about?" the pinkette asked warily, "This," Ino pulled off her scarf and pointed to the mark on her neck, "My parents saw it and flipped. I'm grounded for a month, and not to mention, my parents are going to sit follow me everywhere until they're sure they can trust me again! And not only that, you kissed me! Again!"

"I don't recall you objecting. In fact, I seem to remember you kissing back." Sakura took on the same pose as Ino, "Oh, and before I forget, I got you both tickets to my gig tomorrow night. It's this year's battle of the bands, should be killer."

"What makes you think we would want to go to your stupid show?!" Ino was on her feet. The pinkette merely smirked and walked up to Ino before draping her arms over her shoulders and pulling the blonde into an embrace, "I seem to remember you telling me something last night about your taste in music," she whispered, and Ino tensed, "So I'm thinkin' you'd enjoy it." The blonde pushed her off, "Whatever, hurry up and get ready, my parents are waiting outside." Ino replaced the scarf over her mark and left the room with Hinata in tow. But not before the Hyuuga bopped Sakura on the head, "Very bad, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head and got dressed in her school uniform before going outside with a quick 'bye' to her mother, and seeing Ino and Hinata in the back of a green station wagon. In the front were two adults, both looked very stern, one was a man, obviously Ino's father, with sandy blonde hair tied in a ponytail like Ino's, and a woman with short platinum blonde hair. The pinkette nervously approached the driver's side and climbed into the back seat next to Ino.

"You must be Ino's new friend." Ino's mother said, just as stern as Sakura expected, "Yeah, I'm Sakura." She said, trying to be friendly, "It appears you haven't taken the manners Konoha academy teaches seriously to speak like that."

"Yeah, well, I try to save that bullshit until I actually get through the doors." Both adults shot dirty glances back at her before she was smacked over the head again, "Hinata-chan, I swea-" she stopped when she saw it was Ino that had hit her, "I've told you time, and time again, keep it G rated!" Ino's parents both smiled at what their daughter had done, and her father backed out of the driveway.

"Well, if you two are tagging around with Ino-chan, I guess I'll have to get two more tickets." Sakura thought out loud, "Tickets to what?" Ino's mother nearly spat, "I'm playing in a battle of the bands tomorrow night at that one club downtown."

"Downtown? There is no way I'm letting my little piglet go to some sleazy bar downtown!" Ino and Sakura froze, Ino in embarrassment, Sakura in surprise. The pinkette slowly turned towards Ino, an odd grin on her face, "Piglet?" It took every ounce of self-restraint Sakura had to keep from laughing, "Daddy!" Ino shouted at her father, "I told you to stop calling me that!" she turned to Sakura with a dead serious expression on her face that turned sour when she saw the pinkette about to crack.

Sakura put a finger on Ino's forehead and started to press, "Y-you kinda do look like a piglet." A few small giggles escaped, "And what do you mean by that?" Ino growled, "W-Well, you're cute as hell like a piglet" Ino's expression softened at the statement and a blush found it's way onto her cheeks, 'D-Did she just call me cute?'

Ino's father slammed on the brakes, causing the cars behind them to swerve in order to avoid a crash, "And what do you mean by **that**? What kind of thing is that to say to someone?" Sakura wrapped an arm around Ino's neck and brought her in close, "It's the kind of think you say to your girlfriend." She placed a small kiss on Ino's head, who was stiff as a board. Both of the adults' faces twisted, "What was that?" The mother asked, "I'm involved with your daughter," Sakura pulled the scarf off of Ino's neck, "I'm sure you've seen my handiwork." She pointed to the red mark, "I'd say it's a work of art, although, I will grant that it's a crime to mar such perfect skin, but hey, I had to let everyone know she's taken."

"Get out." The blonde man said, "What?"

"I said get out of my car! Now! I will not have a rapist in my car! You can bet the police will hear about this." He unlocked the door and got out before opening Sakura's door and forcibly pulling her out onto the street, before getting back in and speeding off, "Bastard." Sakura muttered while she rubbed her scraped elbow. She made her way to the sidewalk and took off in a dash to make it to school before she was late.

xxxxx

Sakura made it with less than five minutes to spare, she had gotten cold stares from Ino's parents, but other than that she was in the clear. During class when she was sure Ino's parents and Shizune weren't looking she slipped Ino a note. Ino took the folded piece of paper and slowly read it.

'Sneak out tomorrow night. I really want you at that show. It starts at eight, we'll pick up you and Hinata-chan at 7:30, please, please come. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, just look for Temari's car.'

Ino stole a glance at Sakura, who was eyeing her, as if waiting for a response. Ino nodded and scribbled something down before tossing it at the pinkette; who read it eagerly, yet subtly.

'Of course I'll come. After what my douche of a dad did, I'd be more than glad to give them a couple 'fuck yous' I'm sure you'll win. I'll talk to you later when I'm alone.'

Sakura gave Ino a soft smile and went back to listening to Shizune.

xxxxx

The rest of the day passed with little incident, although, Ino's parents clearly weren't thrilled when it came to Kurenai's music class, where Sakura was still cursing like an American sailor every time she screwed up. 'I swear, one day I'm going to build a time machine and kill the guy that invented the violin.'

Sakura followed Ino and her 'escorts' out of the school at a safe distance, and when she passed them and got to a decent angle, she blew the blonde a kiss and winked before running out the gates to catch the bus to the bar Temari worked at.

She got off at her stop and went in the door. She saw Temari working the bar in a red tube top and tight black jeans. She made a B-line for the blonde, "Heya, Temari. Got the stuff?" she asked, "Yeah, gimme a sec." she set the glass she was cleaning down and shouted to someone she was going on break, and led the pinkette into the back room.

She grabbed her bag off of a chair and took out the tickets and handed them to Sakura, "There you go. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we're gonna need to pick up Ino-chan and Hinata-chan. Ino's parents are douches, and Hinata, well, we can pretty much guess about her. I told Ino 7:30. I figure it'll work out since we're the last act." Sakura stuffed the tickets into her bag, "Sounds like a plan. See ya there, Pinky. And who knows, we might even win again this year."

"Maybe, but I can guarantee that the celebration won't be the same." Sakura chuckled, "What?" Temari asked, as she moved behind Sakura and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "You don't like celebrating with me?"

Sakura scoffed and pulled out of the blonde's hold, "Not really. I couldn't walk straight for days! Not to mention all the marks I got!"

"I seem to remember you giving me a few myself." Temari grinned, "Whatever, I'll see ya tomorrow." The pinkette scoffed and left the bar, avoiding the advances of a bunch of drunken guys. "Hopefully everything will go as planned."

* * *

Alright, there you go. Next is Battle of the Bands. woopie! now just to figure out what lyrics i'm going to use...


	6. Battle of the Bands

Alrighty, here you go. Y'know, as i was writing this, i realized

something, one, the force unleashed is gonna kick ass. and two, i never said who did what in the band, so here it is.

Sakura - Lead guitarist/vocalist

Sasuke - Lead vocalist/guitarist

Temari - Bassist

Tenten - Drums

Anyway, R&R and enjoy. Oh, and you'll find out where i got the name for the story. (It's the name of the song i put in here.)

* * *

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Ino chimed happily into the receiver, _'Oh god, she's even perky in the morning.'_ Ino had woken Sakura up at eight sharp, on a fucking Saturday too! "Morning, Ino," she groaned sleepily, "any particular reason you're calling me this early in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Well, someone isn't a morning person. Anyway, I need to talk to you about tonight. Hinata-chan too."

"Fine. When and where?"

"The ice cream shop a couple blocks from your house in fifteen minutes."

"Fine" Sakura sighed, "Not like I wanted to sleep in today." They hung up and Sakura dragged herself out of bed, "I hate mornings." She didn't bother to shower, just grabbed some clean underwear and started to dig through the disaster zone she called a room for a shirt and jeans. She eventually found the clothes she was looking for, and sniffed them to see if they were 'clean'. "Meh, they don't smell too bad." She quickly threw them on and left for the shop.

Once Sakura went into the shop, she spotted Hinata and Ino conversing at a table, munching on their frozen treats. Ino looked up and saw the pinkette in the doorway, "Hey, Sakura-chan! Over here!" she stood up and waved. Sakura gave a slight wave in return and went over to the table. "Alright," She said as she sat down across from Ino, and next to Hinata, "So what do you need to know? And why aren't your parents here?"

"Once they found out who gave me the hickey, they decided that they didn't need to follow me around. And as for tonight, how exactly do you expect us to get out of the house without our parents knowing where we're going to?"

Sakura let out a sigh of frustration, "Do I have to think of everything? Hinata, your parents trust you, right?"

"Y-Yeah, although, I don't have a mother."

"Alright, gimme your cell." Sakura held out her hand, and Hinata reluctantly handed her her cell phone, Sakura scrolled through Hinata's contacts until she found the number she was looking for. She pressed send.

"Hello?" a gruff, stern voice spoke on the other line, "H-Hello, father," Sakura's impersonation of Hinata was so flawless, it was scary, "Hinata. Is there a reason you are calling me?"

"Y-Yes, I-Ino-chan has invited me to stay over at her house tonight, a-and I w-was w-wondering i-if it was a-alright." Ino and Hinata were staring at her as if she had spouted a second head, "I suppose, I'm having a business meeting tonight, so I guess you can stay there."

"Th-thank you, father." She hung up and handed the phone back to it's owner, "What? I have skills. Now for you, Ino-chan, call your parents and say that you're going over to Hinata-chan's."

"Are you insane? Don't you think they'll check up on me with Hiashi-sama?" Ino barked, "Yeah, but knowing your parents, they'll probably call up and ask if you have a sleepover 'planned', not where it's going to be. Trust me, and call them." Ino gave a reluctant sigh and pulled out her phone and made the call. Ino was shocked when they bought it with no questions.

"Alright, we square? Good. Be at my place at seven. I know I said eight, but I forgot about the setup. See ya then." Sakura flashed a smile and gave Ino a small peck on the lips and left the shop.

xxxxx

"Hey, Hinata-chan, ready to do this?" Ino and Hinata were standing outside of Sakura's house, "I-I guess so." Ino was dressed in simple jeans and a tank-top, and Hinata was in an oversized sweatshirt with Bermuda shorts. They knocked on the door and Sakura's mother answered, "Oh, hello there, you must be Sakura's friends. She's upstairs in her room getting ready. Although for the life of me I don't know why she does these shows." The woman shook her head and let the two in.

They went up the stairs to Sakura's room and knocked on the door, "Come in!" Sakura called from inside, the two opened the door and saw Sakura putting on her makeup. "Oh, hey guys, glad you're here, just gimme a sec." Sakura turned back to the mirror and finished applying her ruby red lipstick, "Alright, Temari should be here in a minute and…" she stopped speaking when she saw Ino. Her eyes widened as she took in the blonde. She felt something warm run across her upper lip, "Oh shit." She grabbed a tissue from the table and pinched her nose, "Sonuva bitch."

"S-Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked, "Fine." Sakura said, "Ino, you just had to be hot, didn't you?" Ino blushed at the statement. Sakura checked her nose, and it had stopped bleeding. They heard a car pull up outside and honk it's horn, "There's Temari, let's go." Sakura grabbed her guitar off of the bed and led the two outside, "Bye mom!"

"What time are you going to be home, Sakura?" Her mother called, "Dunno, might get a room!"

_'If things go to plan.'_

"Heya, Pinky, blondie, Hyuuga." Temari was leaning against the van she was driving, Tenten in the passenger's seat, and Sasuke sitting in the back with the equipment. "Hey, guys, we ready?"

"Hells yeah!" Tenten shouted, "Let's get rockin'!" Ino and Hinata exchanged worried looks, "Don't worry, everything'll be fine." They climbed into the van and took off for the club downtown.

xxxxx

Two hours later, and several performances, Sakura and the others were prepping themselves for their turn, "Alright, so we're set on the song, right?" Sasuke asked, "And Sakura, you're going to sing it."

"Got it."

Before they knew it they were called to the stage. Sakura took center with her guitar around her neck, Sasuke to her right with his guitar, Temari to the left with her bass, and Tenten to the rear with her drums. She looked over the mass crowd and spotted Ino and Hinata towards the front. Hinata looked uncomfortable, but Ino looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Alright, listen up people! I got somethin' I gotta ask our current act." The crowd went silent, "What do you want to do?!"

_I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
I want to rock! (Rock)  
I wanna Rock (Rock)_

_"Turn it down" you say, well all I gotta say time and time again I say "No!"  
(No!) no no no no no!  
Tell me not to play, well all I gotta say when you tell me not to play I say "No!"  
(No!) no no no no no!  
So if you ask me why I like the way I play, there's only one thing I can say to you_

_I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
I want to rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)_

_There's I feelin' that  
I get from nothing else in the world that makes me go,  
(Go!) go go go go go!  
Turn the power up  
I've waited so long to hear my favorite song so let's go!  
(Go) go go go go go!  
When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me, there's nothin' else I'd rather do_

_I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
I want to rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)_

_I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
I want to rock (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna Rock!_

Sasuke broke out into a face-melting solo

_I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
I want to rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)_

I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
I want to rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
Rock! (Rock!)  
I wanna rock! (Rock!)

The room went silent as the song finished. After a moment the audience erupted in applause, "Alright, I think we have our winners the five thousand dollar prize!" the band cheered and exchanged hugs, except for Sasuke. The club owner came up on stage and handed the check for five grand to Sakura, "And here's your prize!" Sakura stared at the check, then handed it to Sasuke for safe-keeping.

She glanced up and saw Ino's parents, along with Hinata's father, (It was obvious, because he had her eyes.) entering the club and looking around for their children, "Oh no." she looked into the audience and didn't see the girls. She looked around and saw them standing backstage, fearing their parents' wrath, "Let's get out of here." Sakura said, and the others agreed.

With uncanny speed, they dismantled the instruments and piled into the van and sped off, just as the Yamanakas and Hyuuga came out the back door in pursuit. "Let's get to the motel." Tenten cooed, leaning over in order to grope Temari, "Tenten! Not while I'm driving!" the blonde shouted to her horny lover, "But I want to celebrate!" the brunette whined.

Sakura placed a hand on Ino's leg, "Are you alright?" she asked, "Fine, just thinking about what my parents are going to do to me when I get home." Ino was visibly scared, and Sakura brought her into an embrace, "It's alright, I don't think it'll be all that bad." Ino looked up and saw the warmth in Sakura's eyes, but there was something else there, could it be love?

"Here we are." Temari announced as she pulled into the parking lot of a motel, "Who wants what?"

"I want to be alone." Sasuke spoke, "No surprise there." Tenten said, "Ino and I'll take a room." Sakura said, wrapping an arm around Ino's shoulders. Hinata and Ino stared at her, "Assuming you want to share a room with me." Ino looked deep in thought, and after a moment spurted out, "Of course I do. It'll be the biggest 'fuck you' to my parents."

"Alright, and then Hinata'll get a room to herself."

"And you know, Temari-chan," Tenten said with a devious glint in her eye, "Ino and Sakura could share with us." Ino was afraid again, "No way, Tenten." Sakura said, "At least, not when it's her first time."

"Alrighty then! Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Ok, there you go! the song is by Twisted Sister. Review!


	7. Busted

Ok, here's the next one! R&R and Enjoy! oh, and this'll end within two chapters.

* * *

Mrs. Haruno groggily got off of the couch as the doorbell rang. She had fallen asleep watching a movie while waiting for her daughter to come home. She opened the door and saw three very pissed people at her doorstep, "Can I help you?" she asked, looking from person to person, "Are you the mother of that little pink-headed delinquent?" The only woman in the trio asked, "What's she done?" Mrs. Haruno leaned against the doorway, "May we come in?" a dark haired man asked, "Sure." Mrs. Haruno stepped aside so they could enter.

They sat in the living room, "So what has Sakura done this time?"

"I take it she has a past of debauchery?" the woman asked, "Well, you know kids," Haruno shrugged, "They can't go two days without getting into some kind of trouble."

"'Trouble' is an understatement," the blonde man said, "She molested my daughter, then kidnapped her and dragged her off to an appalling place, Mr. Hyuuga's too, and then, when we went to rescue them, your daughter dragged our daughters out the back and stuffed them inside of a van and sped off! God only knows what unspeakable things they're doing to them."

xxxxx

"Oh god, Sakura-chan! Yes! Yes! Please! More!" Ino screamed as Sakura grinded their pussies together, "Oh, god, Ino!"

xxxxx

"Wait," Haruno held up her hand, "'Molested'? Now, I know Sakura's no angel, but she would never **ever** do anything to anyone they didn't want. And what makes you think she did anything to your daughters?"

"Ino came home Thursday night with a gigantic hickey on her neck! We thought that a boy had done it, and if that were the case we would've been more ok with it. But when your child openly admitted to having molested my Ino, that tore it. I know for a fact that my Ino is straight as an arrow, and she would **never** willingly let another female do that to her!" Mrs. Yamanaka fumed…

xxxxx

"Wow, you two really got into it." Temari and Tenten came in through the motel room door that had been open a tad, and looked at the sweaty and panting girls lying naked on the bed, "Want some company?" Tenten asked. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, then at the other two, "Fuck yeah!" Sakura shouted.

xxxxx

… "And what's more!" Mr. Yamanaka screamed, "I heard talk of them going to a motel!"

"With all due respect," Mr. Hyuuga spoke in a clam tone, "I do not wish for my daughter to associate with your child. I am sure she has good intentions at heart, but we must think of our children's well being." Haruno sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I understand. And even though I doubt Sakura's actions aren't as bad as all that, I'll give you the address of the motel she and her friends stay at when they do that show each year."

She stood up and grabbed her car keys, "I'll drive."

xxxxx

"Oh yeah, Temari!" Sakura shouted, Temari had brought some of her toys with her and was now pumping a double-sided dildo inside of her and the pinkette, while Tenten and Ino were taking it slow at the other side of the bed, with Tenten rhythmatically pumping her fingers in and out of Ino, while the blonde reciprocated and groped the brunette's chest.

"Tenny, I think she's broken in enough." Temari panted, and threw another double dildo at her, "Don't forget to wet it." Tenten grinned, and lent down to Ino's ear, "Get ready. I'll go slow." She kissed the blonde's ear before wetting the rubber cock with hers and Ino's juices. Ino watched with half-lidded eyes as Tenten slid one end into herself, letting out a small moan.

She laid Ino back and slowly slid the other end into the blonde's moistened core. It didn't slide in as easy as it did into her, but Tenten pressed on, causing Ino to writhe beneath her. The blonde started to close her legs,_ 'That's the problem with virgins. Well, at least she's been broken already.'_

Sakura screamed out as she came for the umpteenth time that night. She fell back onto the bed, and glanced over at Ino and Tenten. Ino was trying to close her legs around the dildo, while Tenten was trying to hold them open. Sakura pulled the dildo out of herself, "Done already, Pinky?" Temari panted, and she leaned over her and planted a long kiss on her lips, "Not… at all." The pinkette panted.

She rolled over and crawled to where Ino and Tenten were. Ino was moaning as Tenten continued to push the rubber into her, but she was silenced somewhat when Sakura attached her lips to the blonde's, "It's alright, Ino-chan. Just let her." Ino let her legs drop as Sakura kissed her again. The pinkette reached behind her and held her ass open for Temari, who immediately filled the hole. Both Tenten and Temari pumped as Sakura and Ino kissed, until they all came simultaneously. Tenten and Temari fell back off the bed as they rode out their orgasms.

"I love you, Ino-chan." Sakura panted, "I love you too, Sakura-chan." Ino replied, kissing her again, "Well, that's romantic and all, but Tenny and I are gonna go back to our room and crash. Night, hoes." Temari said as she grabbed the robes she and Tenten had come in with and put them on, "Aren't you even going to take the dildos out?" Ino asked, "Maybe later." Tenten shrugged.

After the two had left, Ino and Sakura crawled under the covers and cuddled up next to each other, "Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about my parents?" Ino asked as she snuggled into her lover, "Don't worry about it. Everything'll be fine." Sakura kissed her messy blonde hair, "I promise."

No soon her she spoken, the door to their room literally broke open, revealing Ino's parents, Hinata's dad, and Sakura's mother. They shot up and covered their naked forms.

"Oh…"

"Shit…"

Inoichi just stared at the two girls, his anger boiling over. He clenched his fisted and stormed out muttering to Sakura's mother, "You'll be hearing from my lawyers."

"Mom…" Ino started, but her mother just put her hand over her mouth and left, leaving Hiashi and Sakura's mother, "Where's my daughter." He asked, cold, yet calm, "N-Next door; room 223." Hiashi left, leaving Sakura's mother standing there, "S-Sakura…wha…?" she was dumbstruck. She knew Sakura wasn't a virgin, but why would she be doing these things with one of her new friends, "We won?" Sakura said, hoping that would explain the situation. She just shook her head and stepped out, in order to allow the girls to get dressed.

Once they were, they stepped out to see Ino's parents arguing with Sakura's mother. They looked up at them, The Yamanakas with loathing, and Mrs. Haruno with disappointment, "I'll call you." Sakura said, "Alright, although, I doubt I'll ever see you again." Ino looked as if she was about to cry, "Hey," Sakura brought her face up to meet hers, "We will be together, even if we have to wait a while. Just know that I love you, and I'm willing to wait."

"Alright." Ino threw her arms around Sakura's neck and brought her into their most passionate and love-filled kiss yet. "I better go." Ino said, and went over to the stairs. Sakura glanced back at the collection of adults, and Ino's parents were glaring daggers at her, silently wishing for her death. Hiashi walked up with an ashamed looking Hinata in tow.

When Ino reached her parents, she hung her head. Inoichi shouted something at her that made her wince, and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the car, "Ino!" Sakura yelled, the blonde looked back, "I love you!" Ino was about to respond when Inoichi shoved her into the back seat and slammed the door. He climbed into the driver's seat, with his wife already in the passenger seat. He backed out, and Sakura caught a glimpse of a crying Ino, shouting to her parents just before they sped off.

Sakura fell to her knees and let a few sobs escape, "Come on, Sakura," the pinkette looked up and saw her mother looking down at her, "Let's go home. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Sakura slowly stood up and slunk to her mother's car, where Hiashi was in the front seat, and Hinata in the back. Sakura climbed into the backseat and lent back against her seat. She'd have to dwell on Ino tomorrow, right now she needed sleep. She was so tired, she didn't notice the tear roll down her cheek.

_'Ino-chan'_

* * *

Ok, there you have it. Oh, and i'll say this now so i don't forget, I've already got my next fic planned, and the reason i'm putting this here instead of my profile is because...well, i dunno, but i'll tell you its going to be a western, set in the US, with a love triangle, InoxSaku is going to be the primary. so fair warning. anyway review! Oh, and BackYard, i know you requested an InoxTen, but i'm gonna make that my next vamp one.


	8. It's Hard to Say Goodbye

Alright, short chapter, sorry. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Monday. Sakura had gone a whole day without seeing, or hearing from Ino. She hadn't picked her up that morning, and not even Hinata would tell her what happened. She made her way through to doors to the school and made a B-line for Shizune's classroom. She opened the door, not even looking at the teacher and saw Ino looking longingly at her from the very back of the classroom. "Ino." She started to head towards her, but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm, it was Tsunade.

"Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san's parents have filed a restraining order against you. So your schedule has been changed, you now hove music first." The blonde said coolly, "A restraining order?!" Sakura asked, "And I have placed you in detention for the next week until Yamanaka-san's transfer to catholic school."

"C-Catholic school?" Sakura glanced back at Ino, who was now avoiding eye contact, "Yes, and the restraining order forbids you from going within one hundred feet of her. So move along to your first class." Tsunade ushered her towards the door. Sakura stole one last glance at Ino, she looked at the brink of tears, before she left the room.

_'Don't worry, Ino-chan, I'll figure something out, I promise.'_

xxxxx

Needless to say, it was a painful day. Not being able to see the one you love, except for brief glances in the lunchroom. It was tearing Ino up inside. First thing on Sunday, her father had gone down to the courthouse and got a restraining order against Sakura. She couldn't see her, talk to her, hold her. And to top it all off, she was being sent to a catholic school on the other side of the country!

And since she was under 18, she couldn't drop the order, only her parents could for the next month. And even then, what could she do? Run away? She had no money, and she wouldn't be able to get a steady job without a high school diploma. "What am I going to do?" She groaned as she looked around the courtyard for her dad's station wagon. Ever since the incident on Saturday, her parents basically imprisoned her, the drove her everywhere, everything outside of school was supervised, and she hadn't had a coke in so long.

The station wagon was nowhere in sight, so she sat on the steps to wait. "Hey there, blondie." Ino jumped at the voice, "T-Temari-san?" The sandy-haired blonde sat next to her, "So this is Stick-up-the-ass academy? Pretty dull. So where's Pinky?" Temari leaned back on her elbows and smirked as Ino's expression fell further, "Oh yeah, that's right, your parents got a restraining order."

Ino gasped and looked at her, "How did you…" Temari held up her phone, "Ain't technology great? Anyway, here's the story, this morning I'm having a grand old time fucking Tenten's pussy raw, and just as she's about to cum, my cell goes off and guess who it is. It was Sakura. With some crappy forlorn story about how your parents are preventing you from being together, and you're being sent to a catholic school and blah blah blah, wah wah wah."

Ino was shocked at how casual Temari was being about this situation, "And when do you turn 18? The 23rd of next month, right?" Ino nodded, "Alright, here's the situation, there's nothing I can do until your birthday, but, come that time, you are legally able to recant the restraining order, thereby able to come back here,"

"But I can't just drop out of school! I need my diploma!" Ino shouted, Temari growled out, "Who said you were? You have no idea who my family is, do you?" Ino shook her head, "Forget about it, just know I got connections everywhere. Including here and every other high school in the district. Anyway, Come the 23rd, you transfer back here, you and Sakura move into your new apartment, and live happily ever after. Or until you break up."

Ino blinked, trying to grasp what Temari had said, "But, if for some reason you two break up before hand, say bye-bye to everything. Anyway, toodles." Before Ino could respond, Temari jumped up and left, just as her parents pulled into the parking lot, 'W-We're going to be together after all?' she couldn't help but squeal with joy. She approached her parent's car, a gigantic grin on her face, "What're you so happy about?" her father spat, he was obviously still pissed about Saturday, "Nothing."

_'I can't believe it! Temari-chan's the best! I'm gonna be with Sa-ku-ra' _she started singing in her head, _'I'm gonna be with Sa-ku-ra, I'm gonna be with Sa-ku-ra.'_ She only had to wait another 25 days. She glanced out the window and saw her lover staring at her with a knowing grin on her face from the second floor, Ino got the message, _'See you soon.'_

xxxxx

"Bye, Mom." Ino hugged her mother, "Bye, Dad." She shook her father's hand. As she turned to board the plane she caught a glimpse of pink hair, "Bye, Sakura-chan." She muttered as she went into the gate.

Sakura watched from just over a hundred feet as the girl she loved boarded the plane that would separate them for the next two and a half weeks. "I love you, Ino." After the door closed, she watched as the plane pulled away and sighed before leaving the airport to meet her mother outside. "She's gone." The pinkette sighed as she got into the passenger's seat, "Well, didn't you say that Temari-san is bringing her back?" her mother asked as she pulled away from the terminal, "Yeah, but that doesn't make this any easier."

"Well, just remember that you can't move out until you turn 18 in March, got it?"

Sakura chuckled, "Got it. But that doesn't mean that I won't be spending Friday and Saturday nights at Ino's. Same with Christmas morning. But I tell ya, even though the night didn't end well, it was the best night of my life." Sakura smiled genuinely, "Well, until you guys showed up that is." Sakura's mother shifted uncomfortably, "Well, as long as you're happy, I'll support you."

"Thanks mom. But I won't be happy until she comes home." Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek, "You really love her, don't you?" her mother asked, "I guess I do. Did you feel the same way about dad?" her mother smiled, "Of course. Every time I saw him, or even thought about him, I got butterflies. So, any place you want to go before we go home?" Sakura thought for a moment, "I could use a new amp and pick. And maybe some pancakes?" her mother chuckled, "Alright, but the music stuff is on you."

"Fine, fine. I was planning to pay for them anyway." Sakura stared absent mindedly out the window,_ 'Maybe we should've taken a picture together.' _She saw a plane fly overhead, "Ino…"

* * *

Ok, now there's just gonna be a short epilogue and we're done. review!


	9. But It's Easy to Say Hello

I suck donkey balls at endings.

* * *

Two weeks. Two and a half agonizing weeks since Ino left. Sakura had nearly gone out of her mind missing her lover, and now she was on her way back. Temari had gone to pick her up and bring her to the apartment. The pinkette paced around the living room, biting her thumb, she had Aerosmith's 'Dream On' playing on the stereo in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Before she knew it, the front door clicked and creaked open. Sakura turned and gasped, she wasn't surprised to see the blonde in the doorway, but she looked more beautiful than ever. "Ino…" she said, "Sakura-chan…" Both stared at each other for a few moments before Ino charged forward, "Sakura-chan!" she jumped into Sakura's arms and immediately kissed her. Their tongues met openly for dominance, and Sakura won out. The two started to move back towards the bedroom, tearing each other's clothes off along the way.

Sakura shoved Ino back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, undoing the clasp on her bra before sliding it off. Ino stared hungrily at the pinkette, and brought her down for another kiss. They rolled over, placing Ino on top. The blonde kissed down Sakura's body, and stopped at her panties. Sakura spread her legs, and Ino slid the cloth down her tone legs, and tossed it aside once it was free.

Ino ran her hands up Sakura's legs, and once she got to Sakura's core, she licked up the slit, and continued up. Across her toned stomach, between her breasts, up her neck, and to her lips. "Sakura-chan, what do you want to do?" she asked. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before flipping Ino back down with a small yelp, and pinned her arms next to her head, "I wanna rock…" she leaned down and kissed the blonde's lips, "Your…" another kiss, "World."

* * *

END

Onto the next one!


End file.
